Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer
Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is a American animated series created by Bryan Andrews with Rob Renzetti co-creating that premiered on Nickelodeon on November 5, 1999 and ended on March 5, 2003, being produced by TBA in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studios and Paramount Television Animation. The show is known for its very dark action, some crude humor and violent moments. The series stars Dan Green as Velocity, a Velociraptor who was chosen to save their village from the evil Dark Humans (where they stop aging and evolving after reaching their teenage times). On 2017, it was announced that the series will be getting a new short season that will last for 11 episodes, making it a mini-series for Netflix. Unlike the original, it is more violent and bloody and features an aging Velocity. The original series is rated TV-Y7-FV while its last season is being rated TV-14-V. Info Season 1-4 After a incident strikes on Dinosaur Village, a Velociraptor is chosen to save not just the village from the Dark Humans, who wants to put the dinosaurs back to extinction, but also the entire world as well. Season 5 40 years had past since Velocity's mission had began, but all hope is lost. An aging Velocity is lost and had given up hope to destroy the Dark Human species. But after Shadowus plans to kill the entire race, a now aging Velocity must not only save the world, but also to finally being able to return home. Cast *Dan Green (all seasons) as Velocity, a slayer Velociraptor who is the main character of the series. *Kevin Michael Richardson (all seasons) as Prime, the chief of Dinosaur Village and a T-Rex. He appears in flashbacks for the rest of the series whilst he is a spirit in the fifth season. One of the episodes revealed that he was the adopted father of Velocity, whose parents gave to him when Velocity was a baby. *Maurice LaMarche (season 1-4) and Clancy Brown (season 5) as Brimstone, a Dark Human and a dangerous threat. He is the main antagonist of the series. He appears as a spirit-like Dark human due to the fact he was killed once, and was revived as a spirit-like. *Grey DeLisle as Lexi, a Dark Human assassin. According to Elisha, she is a 16-year-old teenage girl trained; Katie, a young Dark Human who slaved the Wooly mammoths, and later appeared in Season 5, to kill Velocity. *Joe Alaskey (Season 1-4) and Dee Bradley Baker (Season 5) as Horace, a beetle/horse hybrid. *Kathryn Cressida as Elisha, an ally Dark Human. *Rob Paulsen as Shunky, a dim-whitted Triceratops who serves as a comic relief. *Corey Burton as Malware, a dark human with a hatred to Velociraptors. Along with Shunky, he is one of the comedic characters. *Troy Baker as Shadowus (Season 5 only), the supposed God of the Dark Humans and main villain of season 5. *Tom Kenny as Monkey Prison Warden, a monkey who is a warden of prison. *Martin Sheen as King Fangsharp, a Smilodeon who is the king of the Smilodeon Village. *Martin Short as Ying-Lu, a panda. (W.I.P/reserved for DonaldoC1997 and KKDisney) Production Writing Music Casting Animation The series was mainly animated at Rough Draft Korea, with the assistance of Paramount Television Animation (Japan) (CGI effects, season 5 only) and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment, flashback in one episode). The animation resembles the animation from Samurai Jack. Episodes List of episodes Cancelled film In October 2003, 7 months after the series ended, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures had plans for a film adaptation based on the series. The movie was intended to be as a series finale to the show and was going to be released in 2007, but due to unexplained difficulties, troubles and money losses, the project was cancelled. However, in 2005, before the cancellation, Nickelodeon Movies created the project reel. Scripts List of scripts Theatrical Film Even though the film in 2007 got cancelled due to unexplained difficulties, in 2017 a year before the revival season got out they released a Live-Action film about Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. The movie received negative reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences and fans, and was a box-office hit. Velocity Video games The series has spawned 3 games. The first game is the video game, released in 2000 for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color and PC. The Dreamcast version is planned, but was soon cancelled The second game is Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Elemental Journey was released in 2003 for the Game Boy Advance and N-Gage. It was the only Nick Games game to be ever released on N-Gage. The third and final game, titled Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Curse of the Blackdeath, was released in 2006 (3 years after the series ended) for the GameCube, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo DS. A Xbox and a Wii versions was planned, but was cancelled due to difficulties. It is the only Velocity game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB due to the fact that the previous 2 are rated T due to the fact that the E10+ rating didn't exist during these time. Legacy Velocity had made appearances in other Nickelodeon series. International The series, in the United States, also aired on Nicktoons and started airing on TeenNick on March 2017. Promos /Promos Reception Critical reponse The series recieved "universal acclaim" from critics, viewers and fans alike. Gallery Season 1-4 Designs Concept VelocityRaptor.jpeg|Velocity DarkHuman.jpeg|Dark Human Final Season 5 design Concept Final Revival Main article: /Season 5 On June 2017, Netflix confirmed that Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer will be returning as a 11-episode mini-series. The revival shared the same animation as its first 4 seasons, but more enchanced. Trivia *The series marked the third time (along with Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life) that Nickelodeon Animation Studios produced an adult animated series. **The fifth season marks the first time that a Nickelodeon-produced series is a Netflix Original. **The fifth season also marked the first time that Nickelodeon produced a TV-14 rating. *The Dark Humans' blood is purple. **Despite the new season getting the TV-14-V, in addition to blood being included, the Dark Human's blood remained purple. *Some Nicktoon characters made a cameo appearence in some Velocity episodes **For example, in TBA, Ren and Stimpy (both voiced by Billy West) made a cameo appearence. **In TBA, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (voiced by Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively) appear in Shunky's dream. Merchandise List of Velocity the Dark Human Slayer Merchandise Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-14-V Category:1999 Category:2018 Category:Alternate Reality Category:Work In Progress Category:Traditional animated Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Paramount Television Animation